Metallized fabrics have many applications, in particular in the field of protective clothing and infrared reflector devices forming a heat shield.
In a context of energy conservation, infrared reflector devices such as curtains or blinds are highly advantageous insofar as they serve to limit heat losses in winter at the windows of premises, and to protect against heat in summer.
Existing solutions generally comprise the combination of a fabric support and a metal film, obtained by bonding.
The material thus prepared nevertheless has the drawback of being stiff and unpleasant to the touch.